


You Wouldn't Believe Me

by allmyshipshavesunk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyshipshavesunk/pseuds/allmyshipshavesunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt;  post hydra reveal skye sees clint in a bar and they rant on their problems together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Believe Me

“Give me another one Mike.” Skye spoke to the barkeeper she’d come to know fairly well over the last few weeks.  
The burly bartender nodded with sympathy, “You got it kid.”  
Skye crossed her arms over the bar and let her head fall on them, she probably shouldn’t be drinking still, she was starting to have trouble staying upright and it would be hard to work in the morning with a killer hangover but she really didn’t even care. She was tired of feeling, tired of beating herself up for letting her guard down, for actually letting herself care.  
“Looks like you’ve had a long day.”  
Skye raised her head just enough to get a look at the man now seated next to her. She guessed he was somewhere in his late thirties or early forties and had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. There was something about him that was oddly familiar, but she couldn’t quite figure out why. She sighed and dropped her head again, “Try a long couple of weeks, months really.”  
The man laughed almost bitterly, “Tell me about it.”  
Skye looked up at him lazily, “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”  
One side of his mouth quirked up in a wry smile, “You might be surprised.”  
“Well let’s see, I almost died, the one place I’d finally thought I could call home collapsed right underneath me, my almost boyfriend turned out to be a murdering traitor, and one of my best friends is in a coma and the other is pretty much making herself sick with worry about him. Oh, and my parents might be aliens.” She finished with the most obviously fake smile she could imagine. “What about you?”  
“Well let’s see, an insane alien on a power trip, not to mention with serious daddy issues, decided to hang out inside my head for a while and use me as his little minion, then I spent two years in the wind trying to fix everything he’d screwed up only to come back and find my world in tatters. I found out that the organization I dedicated my life to, the people I thought were working for a better world, was really no better than any of the mobsters and hitmen I used to work with. Oh, and my mentor that I thought I got killed because of me is somehow alive again, so there’s that.” He finished by tossing back his drink in one swallow.  
Skye grimaced, “Hydra?”  
“Hydra.” He answered with a nod as he proceeded to knock back Skye’s drink too.


End file.
